Dirty Little Secret
by Raxsha
Summary: Sad story...it will rip your heart out and you will hate me but at least you will feel something.  This story is not mine it is Bisco Hatori's.


**_Authors Note: I am not stealing from OHSHC or any of the producers...I just like to play with them and return them sort of beaten or broken...XD_**

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two,_

_Just to waste my time with you_

I was walking down one of the many halls at Ouran Academy with my brother. I was extremely pissed off at them moment as he just kissed that devil. Nekozawa. How could he, we both hate him and then he goes and cheats on me. I know that being twins we really aren't supposed to date but who else could we date? This way we can just add the next girl of our fantasies, since the girls usually are so dimwitted that they think dating one of us is just like dating the both of us. I've had girls cheat on me because they thought that Hikaru was me or that I was Hikaru. I guess being identical isn't all it's cracked up to be. Who knew.

"Karu where are we going?" Hikaru questions but I just ignore him. He sighs, and I immediately know whats going on in his head.

"Look Hikaru, I'm your brother and your my brother. I know brothers don't usually date but you are my boyfriend. I saw you and that devil Nekozawa. I just want to know, why did you cheat on me?" I ask once we got to the deserted alley that leads up to the middle school building. Why did he? Am I not good enough?

_Tell me all that you've thrown away _

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know..._

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret)_

_My dirty little secret_

_who has to know?_

I kiss him strongly on the lips as he fumbling for an answer. I feel him shrug and slap him upside the head in response.

"I didn't think you would come looking for me. I mean that you keep me as a secret as if you don't want to be embarrassed. I feel as if I'm just a quick fuck to you and once you get over this twincest period you'll throw me away just like all those other girls. I didn't think you would care." he replies. His answer struck me as odd as I would never do that to my own brother. Why would he think I wouldn't care?

"I keep you a secret because keeping secrets is a lot more fun. Just think, if we would come out as a couple we would have all our fan-girls scream into our ear and ask us to kiss. Then the twincest would just get boring and no-one but us would care. Do you understand where I'm coming from?" I answer. "You will never be just a quick fuck to me Hikaru."

_when we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way to survive_

_I go around a time or two _

_Just to waste some time with you_

I look at him to see if this misunderstanding was cleared up. But what I saw was just pure fiery anger and spite. "You're only doing this to keep Kyoya happy aren't you? I HATE YOU! You suck and you just want the fan-girls. You just don't want me to be happy. Maybe the only thing I want out of this relationship is honesty, and I don't think we are being that honest to our fans." He turned away angerly and stalked back over towards the high school. I ran towards him, as I caught up to him I heard sobbing. I forced him to look at me and saw that his pure golden eyes glittered with tears and I felt devastated. I tried to pull him to me but he fought his way out of my grip. I felt my eyes swell with unshed tears as I tried to blink. I felt like he was over reacting but I realized that I haven't been that good of a boyfriend. My grip loosened as I realized this and he took off running away from me.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)<br>My dirty little secret._

Who has to know?  
>The way she feels inside (inside!)<br>Those thoughts I can't deny (can't deny!)  
>These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie!)<br>And all I've tried to hide  
>It's eating me apart<br>Trace this life back!

I ran after him to plead for his forgiveness when I finally looked up. He was heading for the street and didn't even realize. I called for him and I yelled at him to look up. All he did was start running faster. I pushed my self to run even faster but I still wasn't fast enough. He ran right in front of an oncoming truck going sixty miles an hour. I let out a devastated cry as Hikaru died instantly. The truck swerved to a stop making a huge crash. I ran out once everyone was stopped and got to Hikaru. I held his head to my chest sobbing softly. It could have been hours later when I heard the cops had come but I couldn't budge. I remember someone telling me that eight people, nine including my brother and lover, had died. I was devastated. I didn't mean to but I guess that this was the cruel destiny I was told about.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,<br>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
>My dirty little secret,<br>Dirty little secret,  
>Dirty little secret.<em>

Who has to know?  
>Who has to know<p> 


End file.
